This invention relates to a universal articulator, which makes known odontological articulators more useful. The invention is useful, in the field of dental prosthodontics, for the assembly of partial denture plaster models. The invention is an improvement upon the invention of the inventor hereof in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,275, "Articulator for Models of Dental Arches". That patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The previous patent shows a single partial articulator enabling only the assembly of partial denture plaster models. The previous patent aimed only at a partial working model fitting. Known articulators are either merely partial apparatus for partial denture working model setting or merely total apparatus aimed just at total denture working models.
The present invention turns the previous partial articulator into a universal articulator which is also useful for total denture plaster models, once it is a new remountable apparatus. The versatility of the new articulator provides important savings of labor, material and working time.